


Not a Crush

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies





	Not a Crush

Bobby groaned as he finally completed his game plan for next weeks game, pushing aside his clip board.

He stretched before checking his watch, almost midnight, damn.

He gathered his things and headed out, on his way to his car he heard a voice on the other side of the parking lot.

He then noticed a car a few spaces from his.

‘Literally I think I read the same page for three hours and I still only confidently answered three questions on the study guide. I’m gonna fail tomorrow’s test for sure.’

He knew that voice.

He turned and saw (Y/N), his personal favorite student, even though it didn’t show in her grades.

Why she had signed up for his AP class he’d never know.

‘I can’t drop the class, because Finstock teaches that class.’ she said as she walked toward her car.

She hadn’t looked up from the paper in her hand so she hadn’t seen the teacher standing there.

‘Finstock isn’t a bad teacher Liam, I’m just a shitty student who can’t focus on importing exporting laws. Why couldn’t he teach art or creative writing?’ she groaned.

‘Because those crap classes don’t do anything to help a college application.’ Finstock said.

She jumped before turning and seeing him for the first time. 

‘Oh my God, how much did you hear?’ she asked.

‘Enough to know you hate my class.’

‘I love your class! I just…hate that you teach the most boring subject in existence.’ she mumbled the last bit.

‘Well that makes it better.’ he joked.

She laughed but looked away.

‘Honestly why are you in the AP class? you’d barely be a C student in a regular class.’

‘…All your regular classes were full, AP was the only class left…even the lacrosse team was full.’ 

‘Well not that I’m not flattered, because this is boosting my ego tremendously. Why do you want to be in one of my classes so badly?’ he asked.

His eyes widen when he sees her cheeks turn pinkish.

‘Oh my God is this-is this-oh no. This is a crush thing isn’t it? Look, again I’m flattered, but I’m teacher (Y/N). Also there is a hell of a age gap here and the jail time-’

‘No no! This isn’t a crush thing I promise!’ she interrupted frantically.

‘Thank God.’ he sighed in relief.

‘It’s just…last year when my dad died during the animal attacks I was in bad place. Then my friend dragged me to lacrosse game and you made me laugh.’ she said.

Finstock looked away this time, a lot of people had died in this town, and it affected the students a lot more than most of them let on.

‘How about this, I’ll move one of my top student to AP and you talk to your counselor and try to get in a regular class. So long as you tell no one about this talk.’

(Y/N) smiled so brightly.

‘I would love that.’


End file.
